


All That Is Lost

by CariadWinter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Collared and Restrained, Double Penetration, F/M, Feelings, Forced Orgasm, Held Down, M/M, Multi, Multiple Rapists, Oral, Political Misunderstandings, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/pseuds/CariadWinter
Relationships: James Kirk noncons Leonard McCoy, Original Alien Characters noncon James Kirk & Leonard McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	All That Is Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffic_Park](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffic_Park/gifts).



There was something cold and unforgiving poking him in the back. Leonard wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. The cargo hold was packed tight with scared, huddling bodies. It forced him back against the wall with barely enough room to breathe.

Exploration had always been their primary objective. That was part of the whole flying off into the unknown thing. New stretches of unexplored space, new planets, first contact. Leonard had known what he’d been signing up for. Except, that wasn’t why Leonard had signed on for the five-year mission. He’d done it for Jim. They were the closest thing to family each other had out there and frankly, Leonard didn’t trust anyone else to shoulder the burden of being that man’s doctor.

In truth, he could have taken a hundred different postings. Leonard was good at what he did and, because of everything that had happened to them, he also had his pick of assignments. Hell, he could have stayed right there on Earth, Pamela be damned. Let’s face it though, the Chief Medical Officer aboard the Federation’s Flagship was nothing to shake a stick at. Every medical professional he knew wanted his job.

Except, of course, for days like this. No one wanted his job right now. He didn’t want his job right now. Leonard was fairly certain that ‘abducted by slave traders’ hadn’t been in the training manual. Or maybe it had. Leonard didn’t think it mattered though. None of it would have properly prepared him for it.

He blamed Jim for everything.

His head throbbed from whatever their captors had injected him with and he could barely move his arm enough to rub at his temple. They, he, Jim, and the other captives were crammed into the cargo hold so tightly he was starting to suffer small bouts of claustrophobia. What’s worse, he could feel Jim’s eyes on him. It was hard to be angry at the idiot when he was giving him ‘kicked puppy’ eyes.

“Just don’t, kid,” Leonard mumbled. 

He wasn’t ready to deal with it all yet. Yeah, they’d been in some tough spots before. Hell, they’d nearly died more times than he could count. This was different though. It felt different. This felt like the point of no return.

This felt like they would never go home again.

“I’m sorry, Bones,” Jim said anyway, his voice so soft Leonard barely heard him.

Leonard just nodded. He knew that. He always knew that. Jim never intentionally got them into trouble. It just sort of found him. Leonard hadn’t properly finished processing his internal panic yet though and, until he did, he wasn’t certain he wouldn’t rip Jim’s face off if he looked at him.

“We’ll be fine,” Jim assured him, his false bravado testing Leonard’s resolve. “Spock will find us.”

Spock.

Leonard rolled his eyes but nodded again.

“Yeah,” was his only reply. He needed Jim to stop talking.

Spock would try. Leonard had no doubt about that. The whole crew would try. They loved Jim. Loved Leonard even. Some of them at least. But Spock, Jim’s faithful Vulcan puppy dog, he’d scour the whole quadrant if he had to. It didn’t mean he’d find them. They’d been gone for more than twenty-four hours. A lot could happen in twenty-four hours. They could be anywhere. Spock would try though and that was something.

And to think, a week ago it had all been business as usual.

* * *

Varotra was the third planet in the Lumien system and the major trading hub for the quadrant. It wasn’t big, more the size of a large moon, but it seemed to be the key port in the system. Scans had shown two other habitable planets in the system farther out, but best to start at the beginning and all.

Initial contact went as smoothly as could be expected given the communication barrier. Uhura, being Uhura, had overcome it quickly enough. Leonard, grudgingly, had gone along with the away party. He’d never understood why Jim always insisted on having him there. He wasn’t a politician. Jim was barely a politician himself. Inevitably, though, his presence would come in handy. At least, where Jim was concerned. The man always found new and unique ways to injure himself.

The locals on Varotra seemed as interested in them as they were in the locals. At first count, there were four different races that made up the bulk of the trade port. The Varo, the Sho, the Xn’tu, and the Ilom. There were a few others sprinkled in here and there, mostly represented by a single trade ship come to barter, but it was those main four that filled the streets and staffed the port. It was the Varo, however, that ran the port.

The magistrate, Vel Yundris, was their contact planetside and the one who called all the shots. If there was a deal to be struck, it would be with him.

He was a short, sketchy little man resembling something between a mythological dwarf and a large bird. He reminded Leonard of a ginger bearded cockatoo. Whenever he’d get his feathers up, his pudgy cheeks would flush and the row of large, rust and wine-colored feathers that formed a line down the center of his head would puff up and out like a mohawk. It was wild to watch and Leonard had to keep from snickering every time it happened.

Also present for the trade talks were two envoys for the Ilom. They were the ones that Leonard could barely take his eyes off of. It was as though, every time he thought he’d had them figured out, he’d notice something new about them. They were a genetic hodgepodge that didn’t quite make sense in his head but were absolutely mesmerizing.

They were willowy with long, faun-like legs that stretched up into curvy hips and gray skin that reminded Leonard of stormy skies. The skin paled in places, along the sides of the neck and the underside of a long, tapered tail that dragged the ground behind them when they walked. The lighter skin was most prominent at the hairline, vanishing into thick, stark white hair. It was as though someone had taken an eraser and faded it out into nothing. There was also a slight shimmer to the pale, but they never got close enough for him to look properly.

Their faces were angular, sharp cheekbones and jawlines framing petite little barely-there noses and large, watchful, pearlescent amber eyes. Leonard had to squint a few times to really get a good look, but they reminded him of snake eyes. There were no whites, only soft amber, and a slender black line for the pupil.

The most striking feature of all, he’d decided, was the black horns that sat just above their temples and curled back over their slightly pointed ears. He half expected wings to sprout out of their backs as well, but no, that would have been too fantastical. Still, they were quite something to behold. They never spoke though, at least, not to them. All they did was watch.

Leonard wondered, once or twice, if perhaps they were the ones actually pulling the strings. He’d caught the magistrate glancing over to them from time to time during the trade negotiations. Still, they never spoke. Only shifted their gaze from Yundris to them, and back again.

It was creepy, he supposed if he thought about it for too long. But by the end of the week, he’d forgotten about it completely.

Jim, unsurprisingly, wanted to celebrate. They’d been without a friendly port in a while and the whole crew needed some downtime. Varotra seemed as good a place as any for a little shore leave. There was more to the place than just the markets after all.

Leonard, having spent enough time planetside, wanted nothing more than to go back to the ship. He wanted to organize a little bit, make room for research supplies he could pick up there on Varotra.

Jim being Jim, however, wanted to dive headfirst into the nightlife, communication handicap be damned. Leonard argued but grudgingly went along with him. One more night wouldn’t kill him and Jim wasn’t exactly smart when it came to not doing stupid things. Just the possibility of the idiot eating or imbibing something that didn’t work with the human anatomy was enough to give Leonard a migraine.

That was how they’d ended up in some seedy little bar, both of them drinking something that tasted a hell of a lot like whiskey sours. Leonard promised himself he’d buy a few bottles before they left. It had this weird cooling effect when it went down that made you want to drink more than you should. 

He turned, drink in hand, to look for Jim. His friend had disappeared on him half an hour ago and if he was gone much longer, Leonard was going to buy his booze and leave the man there. He found him though, swaying suggestively against one of the Ilom envoys. Leonard hadn’t noticed them come in. 

His gaze darted around the smokey bar for the other one. Far be it from him to turn down an opportunity to get to know one of them. They fascinated him. He wanted to know more about them. He wanted to…

The soft feel of something brushing along his fingers turned Leonard’s gaze to his right. The other Ilom was next to him, studying him with curious amber eyes. Leonard wondered how he’d missed the envoy getting close to him, then decided maybe he’d had enough to drink for the night.

The envoy clasped Leonard’s fingers gently between their own fingers and he noted, absently, that there were only four. Four, long, delicate-looking fingers tipped with deadly looking black claws. Leonard shivered as one traced along his palm.

“I uh…” he rasped, voice failing him. He cleared his throat, straightened a little. “I’m Leonard. Doctor, Leonard McCoy.”

The envoy couldn’t understand him, he knew that, but it felt weird not introducing himself. He’d never been the anonymous type. It always felt too detached, too… meaningless. Jim would have said meaningless can be a plus sometimes. No strings, no attachments. Just a good time to be had by all. Another gentle stroke of a claw across the inside of his wrist made his stomach flutter. 

The hand holding his own began to travel. It smoothed up the outside of his arm, squeezing gently as it reached his forearm and then bicep. The envoy shifted, slipped into his personal space along his front, keen eyes darting all over him as clawed hands explored him. 

Leonard, embarrassingly, felt himself harden from the attention. He was drunk and relaxed and… she?... he? Did they even have genders? It was something he’d not even thought about when he’d been so diligently studying them during the trade talks. 

He wondered then though, especially with one clawed hand trailing its way down the front of his chest towards his stomach. Leonard’s cock twitched in approval and he quickly set his drink back on the bar lest he embarrass himself by dropping it.

“I don’t suppose…” he began but the words died in his throat. The envoy pressed in closer, their faces barely inches apart and a long, milky, forked tongue flitted out across his jaw. 

The tongue traced back along his jaw to his ear and then dipped down along his neck. It made Leonard’s pulse jump. Was the envoy tasting him? Scenting him? 

He wanted to ask, wanted to figure out a way to communicate something, anything, but then the hand that had been traveling down his torso cupped him between his legs and Leonard’s brain went sideways. The envoy squeezed him, palming his half-hard cock through his pants, and Leonard’s pulse jumped again.

“You uh… you guys are really forward aren’t you?” he said with a strained chuckle, then grunted when the envoy squeezed again.

Leonard brought his hands up to gently push the envoy away. He needed some breathing room. Anonymous sex wasn’t the only thing that made him uncomfortable. He wasn’t much of an exhibitionist either. The envoy wasn’t pleased. They hissed, black pupils narrowing to a thin line, and lightning-quick, before Leonard could react, their head snapped forward and he felt twin points of stinging pain pierce his skin. He blinked sluggishly, his head going fuzzy, and he brought his hand up to cover the burning spot on his neck.

“What…” was all he managed before the world went dark.

* * *

Leonard woke with a pain in his back, a ringing in his ears, and a crick in his neck. The rest, as they say, was history.

Whatever transport vessel they were on made several stops, offloading and loading bodies. Every time it happened, there was screaming in the cargo hold and a fresh wave of crying. Children were being taken from parents, spouses were separated, families were being broken apart at each new destination. It made Leonard wonder if they would separate Jim and him when the time came. 

The thought of it sent a chill down his spine and he reached over to lace his fingers in Jim’s. The idea of never seeing home again was enough to rip his heart out, but losing Jim as well would destroy him. He didn’t think he could do this on his own.

“We’re okay, Bones,” Jim assured him, and he squeezed Leonard’s fingers gently. 

Leonard nodded, but he didn’t believe it.

“What if they separate us?” he asked, though he wasn’t sure if he really wanted an answer.

Jim squeezed his hand tighter. 

“They won’t,” Jim said, but Leonard could hear the uncertainty in his voice. They were both thinking about it. Both were scared.

“Jim, I…” Leonard began, but he wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to say. Thank you, maybe? I’m sorry? I’m scared?

Jim squeezed his hand again.

“I know,” Jim said quietly. “Me too.”

They sat in silence again until Jim dozed, his head pillowed on Leonard’s shoulder.

* * *

When they came for them, there was no one left in the cargo hold but them. Leonard stood in silence. He didn’t fight as one of the Ilom placed silver cuffs around their ankles and wrists, and a matching collar was placed around their necks. 

Jim raged, demanded to know what was going on and why they’d been taken prisoner. Leonard just watched him. Usually, Jim was the calm and collected one. He’d plot and plan until he came up with some massively idiotic idea that would save their butts, but nearly kill them in process. That’s just how Jim worked.

Again, something about this time felt different and Leonard knew Jim felt it too. His friend was edgier, more confrontational. They could be anywhere in the quadrant and that fact was becoming more and more oppressive the more time passed. The more time passed, the less likely they were to be found. It wasn’t defeatism, it was a fact.

He grunted and stumbled as one of their guards shoved him hard in the back on the way down the ramp. Jim snarled at the envoy and received his own shove in return. Leonard just shook his head, too caught up in their surroundings to snipe at ones who had brought them there.

Anywhere, it turned out, looked like a cavernous hanger bordered by a solid curtain of flowing water on one side, and solid rock on the other three. That meant they were either beneath a massive waterfall or in some sort of underwater port. The air there was thin. Leonard was finding it hard to take a true, deep breath and it was starting to make him a little lightheaded.

The envoy shoved him again and Leonard tripped over his own feet. Gravity did the rest. Leonard stumbled and dropped, landed on his hands and knees before the small delegation that had been awaiting them at the back of the hanger. 

When he lifted his head, he found himself looking up into the golden, serpentine eyes of a truly magnificent creature. This Ilom was different from the others, taller, horns spiraling up like a kudu’s instead of back and around like ram’s horns. A gold chain trailed from the base of one horn to the nose.

“I think there’s been some kind of misunderstanding,” Jim stated, his tone struggling to sound diplomatic.

This new Ilom eyed them, gaze traveling slowly over them appreciatively. Leonard felt naked under that gaze. It made him shift uncomfortably where he knelt.

“You’ve made a mistake,” Jim tried again.

Golden eyes drifted to the kneeling captain, assessed him for a moment, and then with a nod, the one clearly in charge turned and headed toward the back wall. The rest of the delegation trailed behind and Leonard grunted as the Ilom behind him yanked him up off the ground. Jim was lifted from the ground as well and shoved forward. He looked angry at being ignored. Leonard couldn’t blame him there, though he doubted the Ilom could even understand them.

They were marched forward, forced to follow after the delegation, and Leonard staggered to a stop as the back wall of rock emitted a loud ‘cracking’ noise and slid open. A hidden entrance would make it that much harder to find them. Though, he supposed it wouldn’t matter much if they were already tucked away beneath a waterfall, or worse, underwater completely.

The Ilom behind him hissed something at him and shoved him hard in the back. Leonard shot him a nasty glare, then continued forward. His back was going to be one big bruise by the end of this. 

Beyond the doors was a corridor of smooth, clean silvery-white. It reminded him of the Enterprise, only instead of metal, the walls seemed to be made of something akin to ivory. Tiny, intricate details had been carved here and there and inside these etched panels were thin tubes of glowing blue light. That same blue light hung from the ceiling in the form of fist-sized glowing blue orbs, suspended by delicate, ivory rods.

It was beautiful. Ethereal. Leonard hated it. Nothing this foreboding should be so enchanting.

At the end of the corridor, there was a wide archway that opened into a large circular room. The delegation hooked right, descended down a long, circular stair that seemed to go down and down forever. The room, at its center, was hollow, and more of the glowing blue orbs ran along the walls.

They circled down for what seemed like an eternity and then turned off the stairs through another archway. This corridor was much like the one above, but this one opened up into what appeared to be a large atrium. Leonard’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of it. 

At the heart of the atrium was a massive fountain. It was like nothing Leonard had seen before though. It was logistically impossible. Three large bowls, tapered in size, one pouring into another, hovered in the air over a small pond. There were no cords or tubes connecting them and the water source came from above in the form of a slender cascade of water from the surface. It poured down into the top bowl, its backdrop a clear view of the lavender sky. 

The impact of the water did not threaten to crush the bowl or knock it from its axis. In fact, the only proof that the waterfall wasn’t anything more than an illusion was the fine mist that rained down across the atrium and its lush foliage.

All of the green and vividly colored blooms growing in contrast to the stark bone white was breathtaking. Leonard imagined, at night, when the sky above grew dark, the blue orbs lighting the room would transform the whole landscape into a virtual fairy wonderland.

When he looked beyond the beauty of the atrium, however, Leonard’s wonderment froze in his chest. The walls around the atrium, stretching as far up as the open sky above, were made up of containment cells. The cells were wide, furnished, housed its occupant like a display piece in a fine museum. They were museum pieces. Strange exotic animals to be put on display and ogled at. Only…

Leonard squinted hard at one of the cells as they passed. The occupant… there was someone… someone was… 

“Oh Jesus, Jim,” he rasped, his eyes darting to the next cell and the next.

The horror of what they’d been acquired for rolled over him like a tidal wave, knocking him flat. Leonard’s knees went weak, his legs failing him. The Ilom at his back didn’t seem to care much. They just prodded him along after the others, herding them like cattle.

“I know, Bones,” Jim mumbled quietly.

Leonard’s heart stuttered in his chest. This was some sort of sick, alien bordello, and if his gut was right, and it usually was, they were to be made part of it.

* * *

They’d been stripped of their clothing, cleaned, and led into what appeared to be some type of lab. The taller, slightly different Ilom was waiting there for them, as were two others. Those two appeared to be hard at work, one typing away on a tablet while the other busied themself over what appeared to be samples. Doctors perhaps? Scientists?

Leonard watched the one typing on the tablet move to pull something out of a wide, slender drawer. It looked to be two tiny discs. They were transparent almost, probably the size of a quarter, and seemed to glow when placed on the tablet.

“Why the hell have you brought us here?” Jim snapped, clearly tired of waiting. He wanted answers. 

Both of the doctor/scientists looked to the Ilom in charge and it was then that Leonard noticed what looked like a hypo-syringe in the hand of the one near the samples. It seemed logical that they would want a sample of their blood. Leonard couldn’t say he’d be any different. Except, of course, for the way he’d go about collecting it. Kidnapping was a bit on the extreme end.

The Ilom in charge hissed something at the other two and the one with the small discs approached them. Jim leaned his head away when the Ilom doctor/scientist attempted to place the disc on his temple.

“What the hell is that?” Jim asked, moving his head away again when the Ilom tried for a second time. The one at Jim’s back grabbed him, held him in place until the disc was attached to his temple.

Leonard watched in horror as Jim’s head jerked back, eyes rolling back in his head as his body tensed and toppled to the side.

“Jim!” Leonard screamed in a panic and tried to get to him only to be restrained himself. 

The second disc was pressed into his temple and for a moment, Leonard lost time. His eyes rolled against the sharp, electric jolt that shot through him, whiting out his vision. 

When he came to, lying on his side on the floor, it felt as though a million little beetles were crawling under his skin, scratching, spreading. It made him jerk and claw at his arms. The cuffs around his wrists and ankles lit up a pale blue on the inside and a cooling sensation raced over him, halting the beetles in their tracks.

Leonard blew out a ragged breath and willed his heart to calm in his chest. It felt as though his lungs had been deflated. His chest and head ached. He wanted out, wanted away from these alien assholes, and their sick little menagerie.

Unlike him, Jim was upright again, kneeling where they’d placed him in the beginning. He was glaring at something, presumably the Ilom responsible for all of this.

“Apologies,” a sultry, feminine voice hissed. “The inoculation and calibration process has always been somewhat unpleasant. Nanites can feel intrusive at first.”

Somewhat unpleasant seemed like an understatement if you asked Leonard. He grunted and managed to drag himself up onto his knees. He batted away the helpful hands of one of their captors. The less they touched him the better. He was already on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Them touching him would just hurry it along.

“Welcome to Ilo. You may call me, Nainen. I am the sovereign here.”

The Ilom in charge was before them, body lounging against the edge of a long, silver table. Her smile was sinister. It sparked something in those golden eyes that made Leonard wonder if the gates of Hell had been opened. There was a distinct lack of hellfire and brimstone, but he was certain that the pain and suffering were just tucked away in another room somewhere.

“This is better though, yes?” Nainen asked, clawed, delicate hands motioning, palms up in question. “Now that we can understand one another?”

“You’ve kidnapped the wrong people, lady,” Jim stated. He was in full captain mode, tone hard, and unforgiving. “You don’t want a war with the Federation.”

Nainen just grinned wider, revealing two rows of sharp, jagged teeth. Leonard forced a swallow past the sudden lump in his throat.

“Acquired,” she corrected and moved towards them, her hips swaying in a way that reminded Leonard insanely of Jessica Rabbit.

“You took us against our will,” Jim pointed out. “That’s kidnapping.”

She stopped in front of the captain and reached out, one long claw tracing down the line of Jim’s face.

“Acquired,” she insisted again. “You were, after all, uninvited guests on my planet. In my sector. In my space.”

She leaned forward, pressed into Jim’s space and that forked tongue flitted out, caressed up the side of Jim’s neck and face. Leonard couldn’t tell, but he was certain her eyes rolled a little.

“And you did agree with my regent to trade in return for safe passage did you not?” she inquired as she straightened again.

Jim blinked up at her. “We… did sign a trade agreement. It was on behalf of the Federation though and this is not what we agreed upon.”

Again, Nainen’s creepy smile sent a chill crawling over Leonard’s bare skin. More and more he was becoming painfully aware that they were naked as Jaybirds and his hands could only cover so much.

She turned away from them, met one of her lackeys halfway, and took a tablet from them. A single claw ‘tap tapped’ at the screen until she turned with a flourish and shoved the screen into Jim’s face.

“That is your signature, is it not, captain?” she inquired. 

Jim looked to the screen, mouth moving silently, eyes growing larger as he read what was before him.

“This… this isn’t what we agree,” he argued and the tendril of fear that underscored Jim’s voice made Leonard’s pulse race. It took a lot to scare the man. “This isn’t what we signed.”

Nainen’s tongue flicked out across Jim’s skin again as she took the tablet from him. 

“Oh but it is, Captain,” she assured him. “It is.”

She straightened, turned to carry the tablet back to her lackey, and then resumed her position against the table.

“The Federation agrees to equal trade with the Lumien Factions, in both tangible and intangible goods - organic, inorganic, and mineral. You supply us with what we need and in return, we offer you those same goods, as well as safe harbor and passage while you are within our protected space.”

Jim shook his head and Leonard felt a little like he was dying. He had a sinking feeling that they were the organic goods that Jim had mistakenly agreed to trade.

“That was not what that meant!” Jim countered. “We did not agree to traffic people for you! Our trade agreement was with Vel Yundris and neither myself nor my crew was offered to you!”

Nainen grinned again. “Magister Yundris works for me. All of the Lumien Factions answer to me. Everything you agreed to was for _me_. And you, my dear captain, should have been more specific,” she pointed out. “You agreed to supply us with what we need. And what I need is you and your… companion?”

“Doctor,” Leonard growled when her eyes finally landed on him.

“Doctor,” she echoed, her hiss dangerously close to a purr, then shifted her gaze back to Jim.

“You and your doctor will remain here as acquisitions for my menagerie. In return, your ship will enjoy my protection as long as they remain in this quadrant. Those are my terms,” she stated plainly. “But, if you do not wish to honor our contract, I will certainly be willing to nullify the terms between us. In which case,” her eyes narrowed and Leonard’s heart skipped a beat, “your ship and its crew will no longer enjoy the benefits of my protection. They will be considered trespassers.”

Leonard looked to Jim, a cold sort of resignation creeping in at the sides of his consciousness. There was no way Jim would trade the whole ship just for the two of them. Sure, the possibility of rescue was still an option. Spock wouldn’t give up. Until then, however, they would be ‘acquisitions’ in this fucked up little funhouse.

Jim met his gaze, expression blank save for the glint of fear that only those closest to Jim would be able to recognize. He stared at him for a moment, then looked back to Nainen.

“Not him,” Jim stated and jerked his head in Leonard’s direction. “You can have me. I’ll stay. But you let him go.”

Leonard’s eyes rounded in disbelief. 

“What the hell are you saying?” Leonard barked at him. There was no way in hell he was leaving Jim here on his own.

Jim looked back to him, his apology painted all over his face.

“This is my fault, Bones,” he mumbled. “You shouldn’t have to pay for my mistake.”

Leonard wanted to punch him.

“It was nobody’s fault, Jim!” Leonard snapped back. “The translation was bad. Which clearly they fucking counted on!”

Leonard tore his gaze away from Jim and aimed his wraith at Nainen.

“Because you’ve clearly understood us this whole time.”

She smiled at him and lifted a hand to tap at the small triangular disc at her temple.

“Translator,” she hissed. “Taps right into the cerebral cortex. Recalibrates the brain so that communication is painless and effortless.”

“And you couldn’t be bothered to offer up these little translators of yours during the negotiation process?” Leonard snarled back.

Nainen’s gaze eased slowly up and down the length of him, then shifted to Jim. 

“Whom would you trade for him?” she asked. Her gaze flicked back to Leonard and held there. “Because we will not be left empty-handed. There is a fire in this one.”

Bile rose up at the back of Leonard’s throat. He’d never wanted to be desired less in his entire life. 

“Trade for him?” Jim questioned, sounding appalled. “No one. You can do what you like to me, but none of my people will be your slaves.”

“Then he stays, captain,” she hissed. “There will be no negotiation. I require two for my collection. You and the doctor are it.”

“There has to be some…” Jim began but Nainen held up her hand and his words choked off.

Jim gasped, hands rising to his throat. There was light emanating from beneath his collar and his face was slowly beginning to turn red.

“Stop it!” Leonard snarled and closed the short distance between them to try and pry Jim’s collar away. 

“You’re killing him!”

The cuffs on Leonard’s wrists lit up and his arms dropped to his sides, hands dead weights. His own collar lit up next and Leonard gasped as his airway was restricted.

“There will be no negotiation,” Nainen stated firmly. “And you will not give me orders.”

He felt the brush of her robe against his side suddenly and the cool caress of her fingers was against his skin. Coldblooded then, his frantic mind supplied stupidly. Something fluttered against the line of his neck and Leonard shivered, the lack of proper airflow sending black spots dancing in his vision.

“We can do this the easy way,” she hissed softly, “or the hard way.”

The lights faded and Leonard would have crumpled forward were it not for her hand at his throat. Jim, however, toppled, his forehead pressed firmly to the floor as he coughed and struggled to suck at the air.

“This can be pleasurable for you both,” she whispered into his skin. “There are many who would pay a great deal for you. You are different. New. They will want to explore you. Play with you. Find all the ways to make you scream. How they make you scream is up to you, however.”

Four points of pain cut through the fog of his brain and Leonard choked as Nainen’s claws pierced his skin.

“Because there can be pain, doctor.”

Something flitted across his skin again, licked across his lips and cheek to his ear.

“I am good at dispensing pain. My clients are experts. Some even pay for the pleasure.”

It wasn’t a warning. Leonard knew what a warning sounded like. That was a promise.

“Please,” Jim muttered softly and Leonard shuttered as Nainen’s cold lips ghosted across the bare curve of his shoulder.

“Mmm,” she hummed. “Please what, captain?”

Jim’s gaze was focused on Leonard’s throat and the claws that still pierced his flesh.

“We’ll do whatever you ask. Just please… don’t hurt him,” Jim pleaded. The defeat in his voice made Leonard’s chest ache.

Nainen chuckled, the sound jarring that close to Leonard’s ear. The hand at his throat dropped to his chest, leaving behind four burning points of irritation.

“I do not want to harm either one of you,” she replied, one claw flicking lazily over one of Leonard’s nipples. “I want you whole and healthy. You are no good to me if you are not.”

Her claw flicked his nipple again and Leonard jumped a little.

“You will learn though,” she hissed, tongue flitting against Jim’s face as the man righted himself, “how to obey. From this moment on you are no longer a captain. You are a pet. My pet.”

Her tongue danced across Jim’s lips, then pushed between them. Leonard sucked a sharp breath in through his nose, body tensing. He wanted to growl at her, snap and snarl, but feared if he opened his mouth there would only be more pain.

When the tongue finally slipped from Jim’s mouth, Nainen’s attention turned to him. 

“Your emotions are so potent, doctor,” she praised, her hand sliding low enough on his torso that Leonard nearly choked. “I cannot wait to make a meal of you. How I long to eat your fear, your pleasure. It will make a fine feast.”

“Leave him alone,” Jim snarled, shifting as though he would attack her, only to be stopped by his collar lighting up again.

Jim choked, hands scrabbling at his throat again as he doubled forward.

“Stop,” Leonard gasped and turned his head to look at her. She was close, so close that it stole his breath away. “Please stop,” he forced out, his fear for his friend overriding his own discomfort.

Nainen licked across his lips, pressed between them in a request for entrance, and Leonard opened for her. Her tongue licked inside him, it slid against his tongue and teeth until it snaked its way down his throat. Leonard gagged, bile rising again. He desperately wanted to bite her tongue off and spit it at her but feared Jim would reap the punishment.

Finally, she withdrew from him, and Leonard swallowed down the need to be sick as she raised her hand, motioning for Jim’s torment to come to a stop. Jim gasped, his body ceasing to twitch in favor of sucking blessed air into his lungs.

“So what will it be, my pets?” Nainen inquired as she leaned in close to his ear.

Leonard wanted to say pain. The pain he could deal with. Pain meant that they might make a mistake and just kill him. At least then it would be over. The problem, Leonard knew, was that the pain would almost certainly not be his. Not at first. They’d torture Jim until Leonard broke. Then they’d likely torture the both of them for good measure as punishment.

“Ple…” he gagged, very nearly losing the meager contents of his stomach. 

Jim turned his head, stared up at him from his prone position on the floor. There was still fight in his too blue eyes and Leonard hated it. Jim was always willing to take the brunt of the punishment. Ever the martyr. 

“Pleasure,” Leonard choked out and Jim’s eyes slid shut.

“Very good,” Nainen hissed and stood.

Leonard pulled Jim up off the floor, straightening him as she moved away from them.

“Bones…”

“Shut up, Jim,” Leonard sighed, tired, and desperately trying to not blame him.

He’d meant it when he’d told Jim that it was no one's fault. It was, of course. It was her’s. She’d tricked them. They’d been doomed the second their shuttle had docked on her planet. 

Still, the angry desperation inside of him was quickly overtaking every other emotion he was fighting with and Jim was the only one here to take it all out on.

“Come.” 

Nainen’s voice cut across his internal tirade and Leonard’s gaze snapped up to meet hers. She and two of her henchmen were standing at an opened doorway on the other side of the room waiting.

Leonard swallowed the sinking feeling rising in his throat and carefully lifted himself from the floor. He reached out for Jim, but the other man shook his hands off. A glance at him told Leonard that Jim was angry, be it at their captors or at him, Leonard wasn’t sure. It was probably both.

They followed silently, eyes taking in everything around them as they went. There was another corridor beyond the lab, this one branching off into several different corridors that housed doorway after doorway. More labs perhaps.

They turned right and then left, ascended a slightly less grand circular stair before being led through several common areas. A shorter corridor opened up into a large, more colorful room, and Leonard found himself grudgingly in awe again. Intricately carved ivory arched from pillar to pillar, framing a wide path from one end of the room to the other. Swathes of colorful, iridescent fabrics hung between the pillars, dividing the otherwise open room into smaller, cozier sections. 

Lavish, ivory furniture lined the room on either side. Plush couches and chaises had been scattered throughout the room. There was a long table laden with what he assumed was their cuisine of choice, and at the back of the room, he saw what appeared to be a massive pool set right down into the floor. At the room’s center lay a large dais with a giant, plush looking pillow.

Nainen settled herself on one of the couches, arm stretching across its back as she lounged. The two with her excused themselves to the far sides of the room, one at the entrance, another along the wall of the pool. Jim and he stood at the edge of the dais, hands covering the important parts.

“Show me,” she hissed softly, “what brings you pleasure.”

She jerked her chin towards the dais.

“Your bodies are so fragile and while the nanites you have been injected with will mend most injuries, we would hate to damage you unnecessarily.”

They glanced from her to the dais and Leonard bristled. She wanted them to perform for her?

“The hell we will,” he growled, glaring angry dangers at her. “You want to come over here and see if you can take it then fine, but I’ll be damned if I offer it up willingly.”

“Bones…” Jim warned softly.

All Nainen did was smile and raise her hand. Jim dropped. His body contorted and writhed as he screamed. Instead of constricting his throat, the bastards were inflicting pain.

Leonard dropped to his knees next to him and attempted to keep Jim from smashing into the side of the platform.

“Stop it!” he screamed. Begged. “Please!”

Nainen raised her hand again, one fingering ticking up twice. Jim’s screams, if possible, grew louder. He thrashed and kicked, back arching as he attempted to drag the pain from his skull via his hair. Leonard screamed with him.

“Stop! Stop it!” he pleaded. “I’ll do it! Whatever you want just… Please stop!”

Jim went limp in his arms and Leonard cradled him close, quickly checking for a pulse. Jim’s breathing was reedy and he was unconscious, but he was alive and that’s all Leonard needed.

“The bond you share… The affection you have for him,” Nainen murmured, “it is more than friendly?”

Leonard refused to look at her. His relationship with Jim was none of her fucking business.

Nainen hummed. “Do you wish to protect him?”

Leonard nodded and combed his fingers back through his friend’s hair. Jim’s eyelids fluttered, eyes rolling as he opened them. 

“Bones?” he gasped and Leonard felt the pressure that had settled on his chest lift.

“Thank Christ,” he muttered. “You okay?”

Jim blinked up at him, frowned, then nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said with no small amount of surprise. “A little swimmy, but m’good.”

Leonard exhaled loudly and helped him to sit up. When they turned their attention back to Nainen, she was watching them, her head tilted slightly to the side. Her smile made Leonard feel sick to his stomach again. Creepy seemed to be her favorite facial expression.

With a jerk of her chin towards the dais, she said, “Pleasure him.”

Leonard blinked stupidly at her.

“Excuse me?” Jim exclaimed next to him, but Nainen wasn’t looking at Jim. She was staring at Leonard, dark eyes pinning him to the spot. Her smile grew.

“You want to protect him, then pleasure him,” she demanded gently.

Leonard blinked at her again.

“You want me to rape my friend?” he asked, his brain not fully computing the request.

She tilted her head again. “I do not know this word rape, though I think this is something bad for you. I do not want pain for you. I want you to pleasure him. Show me how your bodies work so that we may show them pleasure in return.”

Leonard’s eye twitched. He couldn’t make sense of her words. Couldn’t process the thing she was asking him to do.

“What the hell is wrong with you people?” he demanded, stepping past incredulity into raw fury. “You can’t just do this to people! You can’t…”

Nainen started to lift her hand again and Jim stepped in front of him.

“Wait!” Jim yelled, sounding slightly panicked. “Wait.”

Nainen waited.

Turning, Jim lifted his hands to grip Leonard’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, Bones,” Jim assured him and Leonard looked at him as though he’d sprouted a third eye.

“The hell it is,” he growled softly. “I’m not going to stick my cock in you so some alien bitch can teach other alien assholes how to do it.”

“Bones…”

“No, Jim,” Leonard insisted with a shake of his head. “You can’t ask me to do this. I can’t.”

He looked over to Nainen. “Please don’t make me do this.”

The corner of her mouth curled up, teeth peeking through.

“Pleasure or pain, doctor,” she hissed and motioned to him. “Those were your choices.”

The wave of agony that crashed over him stole Leonard’s breath. White-hot pain lanced through him; it clawed and ripped at him, sliding along synapses like electric acid. He couldn’t see, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. There was only pain, pure, and unforgiving. It went on and on, rolling from wave to wave, crashing over him like the tide until he felt he might drown, crushed beneath the weight of it.

And then it was over.

Leonard shook as he gasped, the ghostly remnants of it still pulsing under his skin. There was no place that he didn’t hurt.

“Bones?”

Jim’s name for him sounded as though it had come to him from underwater. The world around him distorted, blurry. It was then, as he blinked a few times, he realized his vision had failed him. Or rather, not so much failed him as it had gone fuzzy around the edges.

“Jim,” he croaked, confused.

Large hands framed his face and Leonard pressed into their warmth.

“I’ll do it.”

The words seemed innocuous enough. They didn’t make sense to Leonard right away though. What was Jim going to do? 

Something leaked from his nose and Leonard brought his hand up to touch. He found wetness there, pulled back to see his fingertips stained red.

“Jesus, Leonard,” Jim whispered and the use of his given name made Leonard’s chest ache. 

It wasn’t something Jim called him. Not unless something was very, very wrong, or something major had happened between them. In truth, he’d only ever used it twice before - once during their academy days and once after Jim had died.

Vision clearing a little, Leonard grunted as strong hands tugged him up from the floor. His body protested the movement, joints screaming at him in renewed pain. The pounding in his head made the room tilt and Leonard groaned.

“What the hell hit me?” he mumbled, one hand pressed into his aching forehead.

“Your pride,” someone replied and Leonard frowned as he was dumped unceremoniously onto something soft.

Leonard blinked up at the ceiling, then lifted his head to glare blearily at Jim. Jim… who was planted firmly between Leonard’s spread legs?

“Jim… what…” he started before reality finally caught back up with him.

Someone, Jim most likely, had placed him on the dais, his legs still hanging off the side. Leonard glanced from his friend to Nainen, whose hungry eyes were watching them with rapt attention.

He opened his mouth to ask just what the hell was happening, but something warm and wet closed around his cock, stealing the words from him. Looking back, Leonard choked at the sight of Jim’s lips stretched around him. He panicked, reached down, and pushed at Jim’s head.

“What the hell are you doing?” he gasped.

Jim came off of him with a wet suck and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Saving us both,” Jim insisted, then nodded down to Leonard’s limp cock. “I’m going to get you hard and you’re going to fuck me.”

Leonard blinked stupidly at him. They really were in hell.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” he demanded. 

Jim shot him a pained expression. 

“I get that you don’t want to fuck me, but they had you on the floor for over a minute, Bones. Blood was gushing out of your nose. Any longer and…”

Jim looked down at Leonard’s thighs, his cock, then back up again.

“You fuck me or I’m fucking you. Either way, I won’t watch them torture you again and I’m fairly certain you don’t want it the other way around. In fact, I don’t really want it either. Feels like my fucking head is going to explode.”

Leonard swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. This couldn’t be happening. No way were they trapped in some fucked up nightmare where one had to fuck the other. Shit like that just didn’t happen. It didn’t.

He swallowed again, forced his frantically beating heart to calm, and looked back to Jim.

“You do it. I…” Leonard shook his head. “I can’t, Jim. I… I can't.”

Jim nodded, expression as bleak as Leonard felt, and he dropped his head back down. It was a shitty thing to demand of him, but Leonard didn’t know what else to do. There was no way he could have sex with Jim so that this crazy Ilom could get her jollies off.

Jim’s mouth closed around him again, sucked his limp cock into wet heat and Leonard’s stomach lurched. Circumstances be damned, he knew eventually his body would respond. Leonard didn’t exactly have first-hand knowledge of what Jim was like in bed, but he’d heard the stories. He knew his friend was more than experienced.

He brought a hand up, pressed his fist against his mouth, and dropped back on to the pillow. Leonard couldn’t watch. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Not in his wildest dreams, or nightmares even, did he ever think they would be here. Jim was his friend. His best friend. That was where it ended. They didn’t… he didn’t…

Warm suction was traded for a loose fist and Leonard sank his teeth into his fist. His cock twitched, waking to the unwanted touch, and Leonard panicked again.

“I can’t!” he shouted and reached with both hands to shove Jim away. “I can’t do this!”

Jim grasped Leonard’s wrists and forced him back down, clambered up on top of him for leverage.

“Easy,” Jim pleaded, voice trembling, and he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “Just…” He blew out a shaky breath and shook his head. “Just close your eyes and pretend it’s someone else. Pretend you’re back on the Enterprise in your own bed. Pretend…”

Jim’s voice cracked and Leonard locked on to the fact that Jim’s eyes were moist with tears.

“Jim…” Leonard breathed out quietly.

His heart skipped a beat when Jim’s hips rocked in against his own, their cocks sliding together. Jim was hard. 

“I’m sorry,” Jim whispered brokenly. 

Leonard shook his head, eyes rounded in disbelief. Jim’s hips rocked slowly, hard cock stroking against his own semi-erect shaft.

“I…”

Leonard’s words were swallowed in the rough press of Jim’s mouth against his own. This kiss made his head swim. It was unexpected. Thorough. Jim's tongue fucked into his mouth as though it belonged there; like it was laying claim to him.

A trembling hand pushed between them, Jim’s fingers gathering them both together and pumping slowly. Carefully. Leonard sucked a ragged breath in through his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, choked on a moan.

This wasn’t happening he tried to tell himself again. Only, Jim’s hand was squeezing around him, pumping and coaxing him into full arousal, and Leonard felt the tightness in his chest twist up a notch.

“Fuck,” he gasped when their lips parted. Leonard’s head was spinning. Or maybe the room was. Honestly, he wasn’t really sure which. 

He tried to reach up, uncertain if it was to push Jim away or pull him back down, but his hand wouldn’t budge. Leonard jerked his head to the side, tried desperately to lift one, then both hands, but the glowing yellow light beneath the slender silver cuffs told him it was useless. They’d pinned him down. Trapped him.

Jim’s hand stroked him harder, twisted around them, and Leonard’s hips bucked. It felt wonderful. Horrible. It was everything he’d never wanted.

Jim was staring down at him, wet eyes begging silently for forgiveness as he squeezed and circled the palm of his hand over their swollen cockheads.

“Just… just…” Leonard huffed, lost. Betrayed. Aroused.

He closed his eyes, unable to speak the words out loud. Instead, he thrust his hips up in invitation. It was as much permission as he could give. If anything, the faster they got this over with, the better.

Jim grunted, cursed softly, then scrambled off of him. A wave of cold rushed into the absence of Jim’s warmth, but that was okay. It kept Leonard focused. He could do this. Fucking alien bastards. God help him, he could do this. Oh god, this was really happening.

He tensed in anticipation of Jim’s mouth on him again, then jumped when his friend’s hands urged his thighs apart. Leonard acquiesced. He spread his legs wide, allowed Jim to move him however he wanted. Jim bent Leonard’s legs up, planted his feet on the edge of the dais. The position made him feel vulnerable. He was spread open, the most intimate parts of him on display for not only Jim but the others in the room. 

Jim stroked his thighs, massaged them. It made Leonard’s pulse jump and he blew out a shaky breath. The sex was one thing, but he didn’t know if he could take Jim petting him. This wasn’t a hurt that could be soothed. It wasn’t something he could make okay by being gentle.

Leonard jumped again, eyes shooting open when Jim’s fingers pulled his asscheeks apart. This was it. It was happening. Jim was going to fuck him and… Leonard tensed, his brain in full panic mode because they didn’t have any lube. At least, until a hot tongue swiped across his asshole.

He jerked his head up, mouth hanging open as he watched Jim lick at him again. It was filthy. Leonard’s pulse rocketed, his cock throbbing at the feel of Jim’s tongue circling, pressing.

“Jesus, Jim,” he panted, eyes glued to a sight he never thought he’d see.

Jim’s gaze lifted to meet his own. His pupils were blown wide with guilty arousal and it made Leonard’s chest ache. He knew Jim didn’t want this any more than he did, knew it was forced, that it meant nothing, but it didn’t feel like it meant nothing.

The thought made him drop his head back to the pillow. This was going to break them.

_ Pretend it’s someone else.  _

He repeated Jim’s words back to himself silently, trying to call forth the image of someone… anyone. Pamela’s face swam into his mind and he forcefully shoved her away. Their relationship was fucked but there was no way he was bringing her into this. Tarnishing her.

He thought of Carol. Sweet, beautiful, Carol. She’d been one of the first women to make him really look past Pamela. Only, she’d been too enamored with Jim to see anyone else.

Jim.

The man’s questing tongue breached him and Leonard gasped, back arching slightly off the pillow. Jim’s fingers wrapped around him again; they pumped and twisted until Leonard’s body eased and his mind fractured. He tried to move, needed to push Jim away, needed to stop this, but his restraints held him firm.

“Please,” Leonard croaked. “Stop.”

Jim’s hand on Leonard’s thigh squeezed hard, nails biting into skin. He didn’t stop. If anything, he ate at him harder, tongue thrusting, hand jerking, and pumping until Leonard’s stomach started doing flip flops. He was gasping raggedly, chest heaving. Leonard feared his heart would explode if Jim didn’t stop.

“Too much,” he panted, writhing against the pillow. “I… Oh god...”

The whole room had shifted from cold and delicately beautiful to hot and stifling. Sweat beaded on his skin, rolled down his chest, and pooled at the small of his back. 

They couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. There would be no coming back.

He lifted his head, mouth open to beg Jim to stop, but watched speechlessly as Jim lifted away from his ass to swallow his cock again. Pink lips stretched thin around him, sucked him down until he felt himself push into the wet sheath of Jim’s throat. Jim gagged around him, sank further. Down, down, down until his nose was nestled in Leonard’s pubic hair. 

A deep, guttural moan vibrated Leonard’s chest as he stared, caught like a deer in the headlights. He watched Jim pull off of him, his spit-slicked lips were puffy as they sucked at his cockhead. The tongue, that had only moments before been licking into his ass dug into the weeping slit of his cock, and Leonard couldn’t help it, he thrust his hips up.

Jim moaned in response and swallowed him again. His head bobbed up and down as he choked himself on Leonard’s aching cock. It was erotic and twisted as fuck. They were being made to perform like puppets and here he was, chest heaving so hard that his ribs ached.

“S-stop,” he stuttered. Begged. His body was breaking in ways he didn’t know he could break.

Jim whined, eyes tormented as he pulled off of Leonard and wrapped his fist around him again. He pumped him hard, cock sliding wet against his palm from spit and precome.

“Come on, Bones,” Jim begged, his own voice as broken as Leonard felt. “Come for me. Please.”

The muscles in Leonard’s stomach twisted so tight from those words that he was certain something in him had burst. Pain and pleasure rolled over him. They pulsed hot and hard as his hips jerked up into Jim’s fist, his come spurting up over his friend’s fingers and splattered across Leonard’s stomach and chest.

Leonard’s eyes rolled, his torso dropping back to the pillow as Jim stroked him through the aftershocks.

“That’s good,” Jim murmured softly, hand slowing, squeezing, and massaging out everything that Leonard could give him. 

“So good.”

Leonard squeezed his eyes shut and a tear leaked from the corner. He’d never come so hard in his life and it was devastating. Disgusting. Both of them.

Jim’s fingers pressed between his asscheeks, pressed his own spend inside of him, and Leonard whimpered. He was still loose from Jim’s mouth and his body sucked two of Jim’s fingers in greedily. It was disturbing. It made Leonard’s stomach churn a little.

The fingers retreated quickly enough, causing him to exhale shakily, relieved that the intrusion was over. But then Jim swiped his hand through the spend on Leonard’s stomach and chest and it dawned on him exactly what his friend was doing. It made him shudder and try to close his legs. Jim pressed between them though, his body forcing Leonard’s open.

“No,” Leonard moaned, head shaking back and forth against the cushion as Jim’s cock pressed against his entrance. “No, no, no, no.”

Jim leaned down, one hand bracing against the pillow by Leonard’s head to support him as he hovered over him.

“Shhh,” Jim soothed against his ear. Leonard thought, just for a second, that he'd rather have the pain.

“You’re okay,” Jim assured him quietly. He wasn't. “I won’t hurt you. I won’t ever hurt you.”

Another tear leaked from the corner of Leonard’s eye.

“Just relax for me, Leonard,” he pleaded. “Please don’t make me hurt you.”

Leonard trembled beneath him, terrified, helpless. He needed this to be some alcohol-induced nightmare. Please, god, just let him open his eyes and be back in his quarters on the Enterprise.

Jim’s lips pressed against his own. They were gentle, moved heartbreakingly slow and Leonard cried out softly as he opened for him. It was like someone had sent tiny electric shocks bursting between them.

Jim gasped, his body shuddering violently as he slipped inside. His tongue followed suit. It licked into Leonard’s mouth, fucked into him slowly as he pushed in and in and in. The burning pressure of it made Leonard’s body tighten and he pushed his hips down to escape it. Jim grunted into his mouth, hips following as he seated himself in the cradle of Leonard’s body.

"Jesus," Jim rasped. He sounded utterly shattered. "Oh god, Bones. Oh god."

Leonard’s eyes cracked open when Jim didn’t move right away. The whole thing was uncomfortable. It was a weird, painful intrusion, and he couldn’t keep himself from squirming. Jim gasped, blown blue eyes focused, not on Leonard’s face, but his chest.

“J-Jim,” Leonard panted..

It was Jim who shook his head this time.

“I can’t, Bones,” he rasped, voice wrecked. “Can’t move. Can’t…”

Leonard squirmed again, the intrusion becoming almost unbearable. Jim’s eyes squeezed shut against it, his chest rising and falling rapidly, breaths coming short and sharp across his lips.

“Just…” Leonard grit his teeth and pressed his hips up. It buried Jim deeper inside him and the ache made him hate Jim a little.

“Fuck,” Jim panted, head shaking again.

Leonard closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again.

“Damn it, Jim,” he breathed out. “Just do it. Just…” He rocked his hips up again. It didn’t relieve the pressure, but the burning ache was easing.

Jim’s hips pulled back, dragging him from Leonard’s body, and Leonard relaxed against the pillow. His body was relaxing, opening. They could do this. The faster the better. No turning back now.

Leonard bit into his bottom lip as Jim rocked back into him. Jim’s gaze was still pinned to his chest and that was okay. Looking at each other would only make this more real.

He pulled out again, pushed in… out, in, out, in. Leonard chanted the words silently as Jim fucked him. Out, in, out, in. It focused him, gave him something to do while his body was used. But then Jim shifted the angle of his hips, and Leonard’s brain fogged over. The idiot had found his prostate. He hit it again and again until Leonard’s mind-numbing mantra got lost in the slick, steady sound of Jim’s body slapping against his own.

Leonard tried to hold back the moans that were spilling from him, but each thrust inside of him brought him closer and closer to the edge. They must have urged Jim on because the man’s hips thrust faster, harder, and Leonard clenched around him. He tried pulling at his restraints, desperate to touch.

“Fuck, Leonard,” Jim gasped, cock pounding into him so hard that Leonard’s body was edging up across the dais. Leonard moaned in response, his body blazing like a live wire. 

Jim’s gaze darted up, locked with his, and Leonard nearly choked as his friend’s cock jerked inside of him, spilling its load. Jim cursed, hips retracting as he pulled free. He fisted himself, hand working desperately as he finished across Leonard’s stomach.

Leonard forced himself to look away. The blissed-out image of Jim orgasming would be burned into his fucked up mind forever now and all he wanted to do was forget. Jim grunted and gasped as he finished, then dropped to the pillow next to him. He was far enough away that they were no longer touching, save for the barely-there brush of his hair against Leonard’s arm. It was over.

Only it wasn’t.

Something cold flitted against the inside of his knee and Leonard jerked his head up to find Nainen between his legs. He jerked against the cuffs, still bound. 

“No!” he snarled, desperate. “No more!”

Jim stirred next to him, but his cuffs must have been engaged as well, because he jerked and growled, unable to move.

Her tongue flitted between Leonard’s parted legs, pushed, slithered inside of him like some twisted intruder and he tried frantically to jerk away from her. Nainen’s tongue was longer than a human's. It pushed deeper, licked in and out of him until Leonard’s stomach rolled.

“P-please s-stop,” he croaked. He felt flayed open and raw. It was too much.

“Is this how you taste?” she asked as she pulled out of him. Her tongue swiped across her lips, cleaning away Jim’s come from her mouth.

Leonard ignored her, stubbornly glaring up at the ceiling again.

He gasped as her fingers wrapped around his sensitive, softening cock. She squeezed him, twisted her palm, then pumped once, twice. Leonard hissed, tried hard to jerk his hips back and away from her.

“Is this all it takes to ignite pleasure in you?” she hissed against his skin. “Because I can taste it all over you.”

Her tongue flicked against him again, lapping at the drying come on his stomach.

“Fuck you, lady,” he snarled. He’d burn in hell before he’d give her anything.

“Get your fucking hands off him,” Jim barked from beside him.

Leonard’s heart twisted when Jim began to thrash and scream a second later.

“Stop it!” he bellowed. “Stop! Stop it! Yes!”

Leonard lifted his gaze to hers and pushed his limp cock into her hand. “Yes. That’s all it takes,” he lied. “Please stop.”

Nainen nodded and Jim fell still and silent beside him.

“Stupid,” he huffed, his own body sagging back into the pillow.

Something slick coiled around his cock and Leonard stiffened. He jerked his head up again, watched as she toyed with him while her fingers tightened around him. She squeezed and pulled at him, lapped at him until his cock twitched painfully back to life. 

Leonard didn’t have it in him to fight. He was exhausted, mind and body shredded from the whole ordeal, and he dropped his head back into the pillow and let it happen.

His cock throbbed after a few agonizing minutes of stimulation, and Leonard grunted tiredly. It felt as though she were stripping him raw. It pulled fresh tears from him and his hips jerked. Precome pearled at the head of his cock and he shuddered as she licked it away.

Still, he stared at the ceiling, mind drifting slowly away. He tried to think of someone else again, but he couldn’t focus. The pain was sharp, mixed with barely-there pleasure, and Leonard couldn’t hold back the steady stream of whimpers. He was hard again, so, so hard under the ministrations of the woman’s hands and mouth and it felt like little deaths kept rolling over him. They dragged him down until his cock finally jerked hard in her mouth and he came across her fingers and tongue.

Leonard lost another little part of himself. He couldn’t help but wish silently that she’d just killed him because he couldn't do this again. He just couldn’t. There would be nothing left afterward.

* * *

Leonard and Jim were put into cells next to each other. They were nice as far as cells went. There was a smaller version of the dais at the center of the room, a table and chair off to the side, and a small bathroom area so he could relieve himself when the need arose. The walls, he discovered, were thin enough that they could talk, but they didn't. Not at first. Jim tried, but Leonard couldn’t bring himself to respond. He was still too busy trying to piece himself back together.

Something happened a few days later though and Leonard listened as Jim screamed. It pulled him out of his own head. The screams weren’t ones of pain. Not really. Jim cursed and moaned, and begged and it made Leonard want to die. The bastards were raping him and Jim was enjoying it.  _ He _ had enjoyed it. At least, his body had.

When his own door slid open, Leonard backed himself into the far corner. He couldn’t do this again. He wasn’t ready.

Two guards entered first, followed by Nainen and another, slightly larger Ilom. This one had horns like Nainen and was bulkier than most of the other Ilom he’d seen before now.

“I have a special guest for you, doctor,” Nainen said in greeting. “This is Herra Bes, our most trusted general.”

Leonard looked between the two of them, his gaze resting on Herra Bes as the Ilom’s large pecs flexed.

“You will obey him, doctor,” Nainen commanded as she crossed to stand in front of him. Her hand lifted and she traced a sharp claw down the line of Leonard’s jaw.

“Do not disappoint me.”

The warning was clear and as much as Leonard wanted to fight, he’d learned that the threat of punishment didn’t always mean it would be his own. His fear that Jim would suffer because of him kept him in line.

Herra Bes stepped further into the room as Nainen and the guards retreated and the transparent wall of Leonard’s cell brightened. Leonard backed away from it, his gaze falling on the figures beyond his cell. Apparently, they would also have an audience.

“Come,” commanded a deep, rumbling voice, and Leonard turned to face the large Ilom again.

He crossed to him, stopping only when a hand reached up to cup his jaw. 

“Warm,” the Ilom murmured, his hand sliding down to grip gently at Leonard’s throat. 

A long tongue flitted out against his mouth and Leonard had to force himself not to bite. His skin was already crawling and all he wanted to be was away. He even wondered, ridiculously, what he’d done in another life that warranted this kind of torture.

When he didn’t respond to the lick across his lips, Herra Bas squeezed his throat and Leonard was lifted onto his toes.

“It will hurt if you fight me,” the Ilom warned, then released him and nodded towards the bed. “Kneel for me.”

Leonard coughed and rubbed at his throat. His fight or flight instinct was playing hell with his mind. He desperately wanted to fight back. Even if he did though, how would he get out of the cell? And if he got out of the cell, where would he go?

He knelt on the bed, gaze narrowed at the gathering crowd. Had they made Jim perform too? Was he listening? Would he hear Leonard being fucked by the beastly general?

Cool fingers against the bare skin of his shoulder made him jump. They traced across his back, slipped down his spine as the bed dipped behind him. Leonard sucked in a sharp breath as clawed fingers pressed between his cheeks.

“Oh god,” he gasped when the sudden, terrifying thought of no lube popped into his head as it had done the first time.

Jim, bless him, had at least known how to make what happened between them easier. He’d brought Leonard off first, used his spend to ease the way. Leonard doubted very much that Herra Bes would do the same.

The nudge of something slick against his asscheeks pulled him out of his impromptu panic though, and Leonard tensed. He tried to look back, but the angle was wrong and Herra Bes forced his head forward again.

“She wants to see you,” the general told him, his fingers holding tight to Leonard’s jaw so that he was forced to look out of the cell. “Do not take your eyes away.”

Nainen was standing amongst the crowd now, her gaze for him and him alone. It made him feel like he was under a magnifying glass. 

The general pushed him forward gently and Leonard went, hands bracing against the mattress. A second later, the cuffs lit up yellow. He was locked in place.

Nainen smiled at him when he glared at her, but his anger with her was quickly replaced with shock and fear as his asscheeks were pulled apart. The touch made his pulse rabbit. The same slick object that had brushed against him before returned. It nudged at his entrance and Leonard couldn’t help it, he looked back over his shoulder.

General Herra Bes had shed his robes and Leonard’s eyes bulged at the sight of him. The pale skin that ran down the sides of his neck and torso curled in at the belly and it wasn’t skin at all. It was scaled. He hadn’t noticed with Nainen, but with Herra Bes, it was clear as day. The scales were a pearlescent white and spread lower, right down over his hips and groin and thighs. They parted at his groin, spreading open around a large, terrifyingly thick hemipenis.

Leonard tried to crawl forward and away but couldn’t. He was locked in place. It caused him to panic and jerk, fight against the bonds. Herra Bes didn’t seem to care. He pressed forward, one thick cockhead demanding entrance into Leonard’s body. It was too much, too big. Leonard panicked harder, thrashed and screamed, body spasming as he was impaled on the general’s cock. 

Sharp claws dug into his hips, held him up when the shock finally overrode the pain. Leonard’s body threatened to drop him into unconsciousness. All he wanted to do was sleep. If he let the darkness take him, maybe it would take the pain as well. A sharp burst of cold snapped his body taut though, and Leonard lifted his head with a gasp. Both his collar and his cuffs were vibrating. They were keeping him awake.

He sobbed, fat tears leaking down his face as the general worked his second cock in next to the first. It was excruciating. His body was stretched wide around the intrusion and when the Ilom began to fuck him in earnest, the world slipped out of focus.

Leonard hung there, suspended in the space between agony and unconsciousness, his body jerking from the force of each powerful thrust. Tiny little fissures slithered their way through him. They gaped wider, dug deeper until his mind slipped down into one and he was gone. He was home again, standing under the oak tree behind his parent’s old farmhouse. It was his favorite spot. From there he could see out across the back, wide open fields.

He felt free there. Safe. 

* * *

They came one after the other, client after client. Leonard tried to numb himself to it. He tried to convince himself that it wasn’t so bad, that he could surrender to them, to the feeling of having his body pleasured and manipulated. Each time it happened though, Leonard retreated farther and farther into his own mind.

He wasn’t even sure which part was worse, the actual rape or the fact that there were others beyond the transparent wall of his cage watching. Perhaps it was the sound of Jim being raped next to him. Or maybe it was the knowledge that every time Leonard screamed for some sick fuck with his cock up Leonard’s ass, Jim heard him too.

Whatever it was, Leonard eventually stopped pondering it. He didn’t care anymore. Days stretched into weeks, stretched into months. Time became more of a construct than an actual thing. It slipped out of focus until all he knew was his cell and the sounds of the others around him. He even forgot, for a while, that Jim was next to him. Forgot that the other man existed. There was only him, only that room, the next client. 

And then one day Leonard was taken from his room. Nainen had him bathed and groomed, hair cut, beard, and mustache shaved. He almost felt human again. Almost.

From there, he was taken into an exhibition room much like the one he’d been in when Nainen had first acquired him.

Leonard shuffled forward, let himself be positioned on his hands and knees on the dais at the center of the room. Another man was placed on the dais as well. He was next to him, facing in the opposite direction, the front of Leonard’s left shoulder pressed flush to the front of the man’s right like puzzle pieces, their arms entwined beneath them.

He didn’t look at him. He’d never been a part of a group before but he didn’t suppose it changed anything.

Their cuffs were locked into place and Leonard blew out a shaky breath as the first taker of the night stepped up on the dais in front of him. The alien before him was huge, his bulbous, oddly shaped cock hanging thick and daunting between two massive thighs.

Leonard opened to him, tongue sliding along the underside of the heavy cock as he swallowed it down. He gagged on it, throat convulsing as it pushed into his throat. Leonard opened his mouth wider, breathed harshly through his nose as the alien began to fuck his mouth in earnest. 

Another body slipped in behind him and Leonard closed his eyes against the feeling of a hard, slick cock nudging at his hole. It pressed into him, filled him in one swift thrust, and Leonard groaned at the intrusion, his throat vibrating around the cock in his mouth.

The two aliens set a harried pace, Leonard bouncing between them. It was an odd dance of dueling sensations. The cock in his mouth plunging down his throat, choking him, while the cock in his ass hammered relentlessly inside of him. There was no pain. Leonard even moaned and shoved his hips back as the cock in his ass found his prostate. His own cock swung limply between his parted thighs.

The alien in his mouth came first, spilling down his throat with a ragged groan that made Leonard’s stomach twist. It oozed out of the corners of his mouth, too much to take, and dribbled down his chin. Leonard coughed when the alien withdrew, spit, then shuddered when another stepped up to take his place. He opened his mouth to take the new one in just as the one in his ass finished.

On and on the night went, Leonard stuffed full at both ends. He drifted a time or two, brain overloaded, body aching from the abuse. Something always pulled him back though. A rough yank to his hair, the pain of something too big for his body. And then he’d drift again, mind lost in the memory of a different life. A different him.

At the end of the night, Leonard collapsed on the dais, his cuffs finally released. He was sticky everywhere and his body ached in a way it had never ached before. He could still feel them inside him. He shivered whenever his body would clench, more of their come slipped out of him and oozed down across his thighs.

He wanted another bath. He wanted to scrub himself raw until there was nothing left but the idea of him. Leonard couldn’t force himself to move though, and Nainen didn’t seem to be in a hurry to take him back to his cell. 

The man next to him shifted and Leonard finally looked over at him. At first, all he saw was bared legs. Human legs. He frowned at them, moved just enough that he could trace his gaze up the very human male body next to him. He knew this body, knew the scars, and the fine, thin layer of hair over the broad chest.

Leonard forced himself to move. He twisted around until he was face to face, body to body, with the man he’d forgotten. The contact made his chest ache. This, the two of them together, was the closest to home he’d ever get again.

“Jim,” he whispered softly and too blue eyes opened to gaze up at him.

Jim squinted up at him, his hand coming up to cup Leonard’s cheek as his eyes studied his face. When he smiled, it broke Leonard’s heart.

“There you are,” Jim mumbled.

It made no sense, but Leonard nodded.

“Here I am,” he replied, uncaring that there were tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Hands shaking, Leonard reached out and pressed his palm flat over Jim’s heart. The steady thump, thump, thump grounded him. It was like a healing balm on the ugly wound that had become his very existence. Jim’s thumb brushed back and forth along Leonard’s cheek and Leonard turned his face in once to press a gentle kiss to his palm.

“Bones,” Jim whispered. It sounded like a prayer.

Leonard nodded against him. 

This was all they needed. This was enough.

A soft whimper echoed in the quiet room and Jim shifted closer, curled into Leonard’s warmth. They laid like that, gently clinging to each other until sleep claimed them.

* * *

When Leonard woke again, he was clean and locked back behind the four walls of his cell. 

His mind insisted that he’d dreamt it all. Jim, like time itself, was nothing more than a ghost. A memory. He was something that didn’t exist there in that awful place. Still, he moved to the wall that separated their cells and laid down on the floor. The urge to call out to his friend was a strong one, but he didn’t. Leonard didn’t know what it would do to him if Jim never answered back. 

Instead, he laid on his side facing the wall and pressed his hand against the cool, smooth ivory surface. Leonard had accepted long ago that no help was coming. There would be no rescue. All there was, was this. Him, here, just one more rat in a cage.


End file.
